First Time
by Beffy-TVS
Summary: Part One to The Talk...Buffy finds Faith beaten by vamps, when she takes her home to care for her, their sexual aggression and suppressed feelings explode!


There was a distinct chill to the air as the rain began to fall. The drops creating a shimmering affect on the wet pavement under the glowing streetlights.

It had been a slow night on the demon front, as it was closing in on one a.m. and I had only staked one newborn vamp. The night had felt wasted; I could be a club on my way to a nice drunken night of loneliness. Damn.

I rounded the corner of an alley I was vaguely familiar with, for I had only been in town a couple of days. Not QUITE used to the terrain just yet. After this, I decided, I was going to go back to my cheap ass skanky motel room…or so I thought.

That's when I was ambushed. There were about six of 'em and they were all fairly skilled. I dusted two immediately, but the other four were closing in on me from every direction. I got a couple of solid blows in before I felt the sharp pain on the back of my skull. That must be when I blacked out, because I didn't remember anything past that moment until I woke up in a bed somewhere.

As my eyes slowly opened, the searing pain on the back of my head rudely returned, along with some new pains as well in my left hip. The light in the room was blinding to me at first, until my eyes had adjusted themselves. I could barely keep them open enough to take in my surroundings.

I saw white walls and some floral curtains I didn't recognize. It took me a moment to realize that someone else was in the room with me, sitting next to me on the bed, and holding my hand.

I think I must have gasped or something, because the small blonde figure turned her head to look me in my now wide open eyes.

"Faith, are you awake?" she asked. Her voice was soft, dripping with concern, and her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red.

"B? What are? How did? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I stammered, the million questions in my head struggling to escape at once.

"Shh. You need to rest. I will answer some of your questions though, you must be confused. First of all, I knew you were in town, rumors have been flying wild about you. Not to mention I could feel you here. I was out patrolling with Kennedy, only an alley over from you, when I heard the commotion from the vamps attacking you. So we rushed over just in time to see you get knocked out by one of em. Once we finished the vamps off, I brought you back to my apartment to get those wounds taken care of. You ARE my friend you know…"she explained, squeezing my hand a bit harder on the last sentence.

Judging by the small grin on her face I must have looked dumbfounded. That is, after all, how I felt. She must've thought it was a little amusing, I guess.

"Wow. How long have I been out?" I asked, still a little confused on the situation.

"About three hours I guess," she looked at her watch, "yeah, it is 4:30 now."

"You should get some sleep, B. I will be fine." Then it hit me. "Oh, I guess I am on your bed, huh? Well I will just get up and…"

"Oh no you don't! You need to lie down; there is plenty of room on this bed for both of us. It is queen size you know, and we aren't exactly BIG people." She stated matter-of-factly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to sleep."

"B? One more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying?"

Buffy was silent for a moment, she looked down, taking her emerald eyes away from mine for the first time since I regained consciousness. I actually felt my heart drop a little. This was the only person in the world I had ever loved, who I had hurt beyond forgiveness, and here she was, throwing that aside taking care of me.

"I was just worried, that's all Faith." She finally managed to whisper.

"Hey," I started, sitting up and pulling her chin up gently until our gazes met again, "Don't you worry about me. I am a fighter B, just like you. I've been through a hell of a lot worse than this and made it through. I will be fine."

Tears began to well in her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, and that was my fault…I am the one that shoved a knife through your stomach! I am the one that put you in the eight month coma, and then when you woke up, I wasn't there for you at all. I am so sorry!" she said, pulling her face away from my hand and wiping her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! I wasn't trying to make you feel bad at all. I owe you so much, for everything you tried to do for me that I just threw away. YOU saved me you know, if you hadn't shown me the compassion you did, and the forgiveness, I would probably have gotten myself killed by now, or would have been a lot worse off than I already was!" I pleaded, trying to comfort the woman I love.

"Maybe so, but we both know that I did what I did for selfish reasons. I regret it to this very moment. I am so sorry!" she sobbed, laying her head against my stomach.

I took my right hand from Buffy's and began to run my fingers through her hair, down her arm and her back, trying my best to console her. I am not used to this kind of thing, but apparently, it was doing its purpose. She nuzzled a bit closer and her tears began to soften, until they finally stopped altogether.

"Now, you need to get some sleep, B. It's late, and I am sure that staying up all night taking care of me was not on your agenda of things to do tonight. I told her as I unwillingly pulled my hand away from her silky blonde locks.

She groaned a little, but the complied, raising her head away from my belly, and getting to her feet.

"Would you like something more comfortable to wear to bed Faith?" she asked as she walked over to her dresser. "I am sure that those tight ass jeans aren't very comfy to sleep in."

"Sure, if you have anything that won't make me feel like a grandma!" I teased.

"Hey, I can be sexy!" she responded, smiling.

"Damn right you can…." I mumbled under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What? What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about."

She gave me a playful scowl before tossing me a little black satin nightie with spaghetti straps. I could just imagine this on her, hugging every curve of her body. Hugging her perfect breasts, and cutting off just below her cute ass. Damn…just the thought was making me horny!

When she came out of the bathroom, I just about lost it. She was wearing a short, red silky number, similar to the one she tossed me (which I had managed to change into, cursing out loud when my jeans tore into the wound on my hip), but was slightly more low cut, and lace lined the cleavage area and around the bottom.

"See, I told ya I can be sexy." She purred, climbing into the bed next to me. "Oh, and I tend to cuddle, by the way. Beware!" she giggled.

"Hey as long as you watch the injuries, and don't blame me if my hand 'accidentally' falls where it shouldn't in my sleep, then we're five by five." I flirted back.

"I guess we will see then, won't we?" she laughed before intentionally reaching across me to flip the light switch above my head, her breasts slightly grazing my chin. "Goodnight Faith, wake me up if you need anything, or you are hurting, okay?"

"You got it B, goodnight." I choked out.

I was finding it very hard to sleep; knowing that the one person I wanted more than anyone in the world was laying just inches away from me in a sexy little piece of lingerie. I think she did that on purpose. I grinned a little to myself. She had to see the blush that covered my body when she walked into the room, I felt myself getting hot all over.

As I lay there, lost in my thoughts, I felt Buffy move a little beside me. Her head managed to find me, and positioned itself on my shoulder, in between my body and my arm, a subconscious way of saying she wanted my arm around her. Her arm lay limply across my belly, and was pulling me closer to her. Strangely enough, as if she knew what she was doing, she avoided my injured hip, maneuvering her body around my wounds.

As physically comfortable as this situation was, I was mentally uncomfortable, due to my own personal feelings. My heart was racing 100 mph it seemed. I am surprised it didn't awaken Buffy.

I was not used to this sort of thing…my motto was "get some, get gone." I am not gonna lie, I have had my fair share of men. Never in my life had I just held someone before, or cuddled at all for that matter. This was a new experience for me. I had Buffy to thank for many things, but this, and knowing the feeling of true love, well, those were the most important. She however would never know that of course.

As I finally began to control my breathing and slow down my racing heart, I felt a nudge on my leg. In a second, she had my left leg pinned down with her own; causing her thigh to rub against my nether region as hers was firmly pressed against me. I couldn't take it.

"B?" I whispered, hoping only to arouse her enough so she would notice, and move away. No luck, she just got closer, and the arm that had been draped around me was now on my stomach, moved to so that her hand was on my collarbone, her wrist resting in the space between my breasts. Oh shit!

It was a struggle for me not to just grab her, kiss her and do what I had dreamed about for years. I managed to maintain my self control, however, and settled for hooking the arm she was laying on around her waist. I rested my hand gently on her tummy. My right hand was slowly and softly running up and down the arm that was on my chest. This was actually very pleasant I realized, sleeping with someone who wasn't expecting me to put out or get out. Although I must admit, the fire raging in my system was almost unbearable!

After about an hour of laying that way, the only change being when she nuzzled her face into my neck, I finally fell into the best sleep I ever had.

When I woke up, I found that we hadn't moved at all. Buffy was already awake though, and I found it strange that she hadn't made any effort to move out of this position. I actually thank that she was trying to get closer to me.

"Well good morning, sunshine." I told her, startling her that I was awake. She still made no effort to move.

"Hey you, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked, looking me in the eye. I don't think she ever looked sexier than at that moment.

"Not at all, hon." I assured her, using my free hand (that wasn't around her waist) to brush away the few stray hairs that had fallen over her eyes.

Wait…did I hear you right? Did you, Miss Faith Lehane, tough girl, just call me hon?" she asked playfully poking at my good side.

"Maybe," I blushed, "Sorry, it just kinda came out."

"Mmm, don't be sorry. I like it." She grinned, before adding, "And uh, I don't know how we ended up like this, but you, my dear, are quite comfortable."

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, it didn't suck having a hot blonde curled up to me for most of the…er, morning I guess." I told her, still smiling, "Have to admit though; I was having a hard time behaving."

"Oh well, I wouldn't have minded." She flirted back, blushing instantly after she said it.

"Oh, really? Well good to know for future reference, but I wouldn't take advantage of you in your sleep, B. I'd rather you be awake so you can enjoy it." I told her, winking, as she grinned crookedly at me, before laying her head back on my shoulder.

"How do you know I wouldn't be the one taking advantage of YOU?" she responded. This was a side of her I hadn't seen before, but I definitely liked it.

"You'd better stop talking like that, B. You are turning me on…again." I warned her.

"Again? And honey, I have been turned on all night, after getting those vamps I was so horny I couldn't stand it. I was fighting urges all night to just…well, never mind. Let's just say your holding your hand was not helping…just touching you set me on fire."

"You aren't the only one." I breathed into her ear. She visibly reacted, shuddering at the words, and my warm breath on her skin.

Suddenly she twisted so she was looking at me again, with passion burning in her eyes. She lifted her body up with her elbow, took my face in her other hand, and slowly brought hers to mine.

I eagerly finished the distance, our lips grazing softly, then crushing together with more passion than I could have ever imagined. She slowly ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking silent permission, which I gladly accepted. Our tongues twisted together in perfect rhythm, as her hand wandered to the back of my head pulling herself into me.

I began to move my hand up and down her spine, causing chills again, and we violently broke our kiss, only to breathe, then to devour each other again. I took the opportunity to flip her on her back, moving my mouth from hers and exploring her neck, ears, and shoulders. She responded with a few soft moans, and began roaming my body with her hands, careful not to aggravate my wounds. The nighties now seemed to be the perfect choice of attire, as if she had planned this all along.

Her hands moved to my shoulders, pulling the straps of the intruding article of clothing down, so that she could slip it off of me more easily. In turn I did the same for her.

My hands ran down her sides, stopping at the lace at the bottom of her red silk. Slowly I began to run my fingers underneath the material, pulling it upward as I went. I moved my mouth away from her body just long enough to slip it easily over her head.

She had on no bra, just a thin, black transparent thong. I could tell how wet she already was by glancing down…and I was the same way.

Buffy sat up to help me remove my garments as well, and took the opportunity to start kissing and sucking on my neck and ears. Her hands slowly moved from my back to my breasts, which were pressed tightly against hers. She pulled her body away from mine so that she could focus on my erect nipples. The more I watched her suck and lick my body the more turned on I was.

I moaned, and then when I couldn't take it anymore, I gently laid her back down, watching as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what I was about to do.

I started at her ear, kissing and teasing it with my tongue, and worked my way down her sexy neck, to her shoulders, stopping, focusing there for a minute, then down the next object of my attention, her breasts.

Tracing her nipple with my tongue, I slowly began to lick and suck on it. I took her other nipple between my fingers, gently twisting and flicking at it, causing a moan of pleasure to escape her perfect lips. Then I took her whole breast in my hand and began to massage it as I took the other in my mouth. Then I switched, I wanted to give each one of her beautiful globes the same amount of attention.

As her body writhed under my touch, she bent her leg so that her thigh was firmly against my pussy, rubbing it up and down.

Grinning, I responded by taking my free hand and lightly tracing the outline of her thong with my fingers, along the top, through the creases in her leg, next to her throbbing, wet pussy, teasing her.

"Please, Faith," she begged in a desperate whisper, "stop teasing me, I can't take it…do it!"

I take my mouth away from her breast, and find hers once again, still playing with her thong. As our mouths collided once again in passion, I moved myself so that I was straddling her, pressing our bodies together.

Her hands began tangling themselves in my hair, as she began to run her hands over my body once again. She tore at my panties until I helped her get them off, and I finally removed hers. Our naked bodies pressed together tightly, as we lay on the bed, writhing and moving with our passion.

"Are you ready?" I whisper in her ear as se nibbles and sucks on my neck.

"Oh yes, Faith…make me cum!" she moaned, agonizing over my teasing. I smiled in response, and proceeded to take her clit between my fingers, rubbing and teasing her before I moved to her wet center.

She gasped as I inserted a finger into her, gently moving it in and out. I move my mouth down her body, breathing down her stomach, causing her to shudder again. I started kissing her stomach, a circle of kisses around her pierced belly button, and licked a trail down to the top of her throbbing area.

"Mmm, yes I want more!" she cried, grabbing the back of my head gently, running her fingers through my dark hair.

Obediently I inserted another finger, getting another gasp of pleasure and moan from my beloved. Grinning, I began to lick around her wet, tight pussy as my finger continued doing their job.

My tongue moved to her clit, slowly licking up and down, sucking lightly. I pulled my fingers out of her, and she immediately grabs my hand. She put my fingers in her mouth, sucking on them seductively, tasting her own juices, then moaned again.

I focused on her clit for another moment before moving on. Her juices were dripping from her, turning me on even more as I tasted them. Slowly I began licking her swollen vagina, swirling my tongue in ways I didn't know I could, all in effort to make her happy. It wasn't long before her body completely tensed up.

"Oh my God, Faith!! Yes, baby!!" Buffy screamed, her hips bucking with anticipation, then she climaxed, her body relaxed as I was drinking in all of her juices.

"Damn, B…you taste amazing." I tell her

The next thing I know she is pulling me up to her, kissing me forcefully, before flipping me over onto my back, and pinning my shoulders to the bed with her knees. Her pussy, still dripping, was on my chest.

"Now," she purred into my ear, "your turn."

"B, you don't have to…"

"No, but I have been wanting to do this for years Faith! I want to taste you; I want to be the one making you scream for more…so don't stop me. I need to do this. Besides, can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" She was smiling seductively and stroking my cheek as she spoke.

I wasn't one to argue, at least, not about this matter. So I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her, giving her a good starting point.

Her hands were already all over my body, as if she wasn't sure where she wanted to start, so she settled on my breasts. She worked her way downward with her mouth, looking up at me to see my reaction every so often. I was on fire, every kiss; every touch…sent me that much closer to my own climax. If she wanted to taste me she needed to hurry.

I think she understood this by the desperation of my moans, she quickly moved downward to focus on my biggest pleasure zone.

Just seeing her do this, for me, knowing that she wanted me, turned me on more than anything. She looked up at me just before reaching my pussy…and I noticed something, a little more than just pure passion in her eyes.

Then I felt her slide a finger inside of me, taking my mind off of everything else at that moment. Slowly, then more and more quickly she began fucking me with her finger, and at some point adding a second one as well.

Her hands moved to my thighs, forcing them apart. She then put my legs on her shoulders so she had easier access to my wet center. She was VERY good with her tongue, and though I know this was her first time with a woman (mine too actually), she knew exactly what to do, and after a few strong licks and a swirling motion, I was cumming, and she was licking up my juices.

Once she was finished, she was back up kissing my mouth in two heartbeats. She then returned to her place cuddled up to me with her head on my shoulder, sighing in pure ecstasy.

"Wow that was AMAZING! I never had any idea that being with a woman could be so satisfying. More than anything, Faith, I am glad it was you." She softly said into my ear, kissing just below it.

"Me too, B. I have been waiting for years for that. Among other things…"

"I love you Faith."

"What? Did you just say you love me?" I was shocked.

"Yes, Faith. I am in love with you; I fell in love with you the day you pulled me out of school to get the nest of vamps. I tried so very hard to fight it. Hell, at first I didn't even realize it. But my feelings for you are just too strong." She told me, seeming relieved to finally get it out.

"I am in love with you too Buffy Summers. You are the only person I have ever truly loved. I love everything about you, your personality, honesty, humor, your amazing eyes…" I told her as I touched her cheek, "And it scares the hell out of me."

"Don't be scared Faith. I am here, and I am not going anywhere. I know you aren't used to these things, but I am here to help you through it."

"I just had no idea that you felt the same way about me." I confessed.

"So what do we do now?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, we lay here, enjoy the moment. We can figure the rest out later." I told her, smiling, "But right now…I need a cigarette."


End file.
